If I have a Heart, Would it still be Beating for You?
by Deceived Perceiver
Summary: He has arrived. He could now appeal his love for her, the sweet Glinda the Good. After an epitome of suffering, he made it. Nonetheless, a small faint whisper dared to ruin it. Is this truly what he have always wanted? Or is it his darling twisted Madame Governor? A mixture of the book and the play. Boq's perspective. Bessa. Reviews are truly appreciated.


Author's Note: It is my first time contributing to the community within Wicked. Late, I know, nonetheless, fervor burning as to being committed to it. Somehow is this tale a mixture from the book "Wizard of Oz" and of the play "Wicked". I hope there would be reviews after it and may you enjoy it. Lots of love!

Residing onto the heart of it all, Boq awaits for the sweet Glinda the Good as he settled himself on an emerald-hue chesterfield within the core of Emerald City. Occupied was she, they say, of assisting the Wizard for his unexpected departure. no one knows for certain yet the cause, nonetheless rumors spread say he is out for vacation. Others were of helping the female child locate her home "Can-Sans".

He has been dreaming of doing this. To then appeal his love for her. To where his heart submitted. All thanks to the Wizard did he get himself a new one. Something he never thought could be restored. A heart-shaped watch operating within his chest. More so, with Fiyero gone, he had no hindrance against it.

 _'Is it truly what you want?'_

A voice, faint yet had his mind shaken. ' _Silence!'_ he scolded himself. He had awaited this for years. Must he now doubt?

Disclosed were the colossal doors parting the the room from the lounge, having him to witness the Saint herself, dressed with light, complimenting her gold locks and her smile ever so sweet as the lady's eyes reflect the light of her gown.

 _'Not as caring and genuine as hers. A display of mundane bliss. Silence.' Must he now remember as to how a smile of the Wicked could only be his?_

"Biq!" She exclaimed as an embrace soon followed.

"It's Boq."  
"Oh Biq! You seem to require of my time. What would it be?" Her voice coated with sweetness.

 _'Not affectionate.'_ If he were to have flesh instead of steel, he would have bitten his lips to bleed. _Must he think now of the vile woman? The Wicked Witch of the East?_

 _Is she?_

"Is it Nessa?" Glinda asked.

Surprised, Boq could only stare back to the ground holding him. _'She must have read your yearning, and it is not for the lady in front.'_

"I have been a victim of my own mistake. elphaba id nothing wrong but to preserve the rights of animals to speak out yet with the public's talk, I did nothing but let my energy be consumed for their negative drive. People look up to me like the former press secretary and alas, I did nothing.." Goodness exclaimed with angst.

 _It is your chance now to comfort her. Why are you standing still? Have you no heart?_

 _'My heart submitted once to her but taken by Nessa."_

"Silence!" no longer could he condemn himself, breaking down to the ground, startling the Good. _'She only wanted one thing. To be loved. How selfish must he be?'_ "I wish I could have told her that I care for her.." _To the years they have been together, had she truly hurt anyone? With rights detained, was there a concern to here mouths are fed? Jobs, though poor, suffice their necessities?_

 _She did it for me. To somehow live in the fantasy that we may together._

 _We deserve each other._

 ** _"Oh Buck, I think you're wonderful."_**

 _The only lady that appreciates him, cared him. Nurtured him. Love him._

 _From the Oz Dust ballroom, her voice raised his self-esteem unlike before. He felt love._

A soft nudge against his shoulders soon revive him to reality. "Biq..?"

"I think I love her."

 _Foolish was he to let his thoughts be corrupted by people who knew little of the woman residing on a chair. People who are easily manipulated and how shallow and to hold it against her. He was her Boq an no complaints echoed in his mind. Perhaps it is love that hinders him from ever saying no to her and forcefully would it be painted as though it is all for Glinda to when it is not._

 _How long has it been to when he spent the days with the farm girl? To be stuck in the middle of the forest with no oil to make his joints mobile? Truly was the wait has given him something remarkable - enlightenment._

"I miss her." Soon aided to rise, his foot soon turned around and began walking out.

"To where are you going, Niq?" A tone of bewilderment echoed throughout the four walls.

"I am to find Nessa. For so long have I taken the bliss she deserves. I need to set things right, Glinda."

"Nessa's dead, Biq."


End file.
